


Meu precioso

by AyzuLK



Series: Meu Pequeno [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, Dark!Minato, F/M, Louco!Minato, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Pedófilo!Minato, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto não precisa de ninguém, ele só precisa de Minato, e sempre só vai precisar dele</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu precioso

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO!  
> ESSA FIC NÃO É NADA FELIZ!  
> É DOENTE, REALMENTE DOENTE!  
> OLHEM OS AVISOS, É, ELES FAZEM TODO O SENTIDO!  
> SE FOREM LER, NÃO DIGAM QUE NÃO AVISEI.

Minato mantinha um sorriso calmo no rosto, enquanto seu ex-aluno e o time reportavam o sucesso na missão. Observava com curiosidade, principalmente o garoto Uchiha. O rosto impassível do garoto não escondia a pergunta em seus olhos. Até mesmo a garota parecia tensa, olhando-o de relance, como se esperasse alguém tomar a frente e perguntar o que ela mesmo não tinha a coragem.

Mas a pergunta não veio.

-Parabéns pelo sucesso, time sete, estão dispensados por hoje. – falou gentilmente, voltando aos papéis. E como já esperava, nem todos sairam da sala.

-Sensei.

Levantou os olhos para Kakashi, seu ex-aluno, um de seus melhores ninjas, e sensei de seu Naruto.

Agora não mais.

-Naruto está bem, sensei? Ele não apareceu no encontro marcado para o time, não reportou pela falta a missão, ou deu justificativas.  – O jounin pareceu desconfortável, os olhos preocupados. -  Imaginei que depois do que aconteceu na casa do sensei, ele poderia estar se recuperando, mas...Algo mais aconteceu?

Seu sorriso suavizou.

-Esperava que perguntasse isso.  -  abaixou os papéis. – Depois do incidente semana passada, o conselho pediu sua retirada do time sete, e de missões fora da vila que não sejam essenciais. – Viu o olho visível de seu aluno se arregalar levemente.

-Ele não vai mais...

-Ele continuará a ser um ninja, na anbu. – parou um momento. – O incidente no entanto foi preocupante, a Kyuubi mostrou ter mais controle de Naruto do que imaginávamos. Não há garantias de que você possa o ajudar, caso algo como aconteceu na minha casa ocorra. Eu consegui controlá-lo, por ter ajudado no selo, e ainda assim metade da casa foi destruida, como sabe. Tive que interceder no conselho, ou iriam trancá-lo em uma sela. No entanto tenho que ficar de olho nele, e supervisionar seu treinamento. Sendo assim, você foi dispensando do papel, assim como ele do time.

Minato viu a tristeza, a vontade de contestar do outro, mas ele via lógica naquilo. Naruto já era temido na vila, odiado até por sua condição como receptáculo da Kyuubi. O descontrole que tivera apenas aumentara esse medo. E essa, era a chance que Minato estava esperando para finalmente afastá-lo do Uchiha, e dos outros. Naruto não precisava de mais ninguém além dele. E a prova disso viera a reação que ele tivera, e que acabara destruindo parte de sua casa. Se Minato fosse outra pessoa, teria morrido. Naruto estava ficando perigoso, começando a duvidar de suas ordens, achando que poderia sair da vila, e sumir. Que poderia estar com pessoas que não queriam seu bem como Minato queria.

E aquilo tinha que acabar naquele momento.

\- Ele mesmo preferiu não se despedir. – Minato continuou, a voz triste. Suspirou. – Você sabe que anbus não tem nome, voz , família. Ele achou que fosse melhor assim. 

-Eu entendo. Irei falar aos garotos.

-Tudo bem. – sorriu, vendo o outro fazer uma referencia e seguir para a porta.

E parando.

-Naruto é um ótimo garoto sensei. Espero que ele fique bem.

-Ele vai ficar. Obrigado, Kakashi.

..............................................

A casa havia sido reconstruída em poucos dias, mas parte da floresta que a margeava agora estava destruída. Minato parou na porta da sua casa, os olhos parando um segundo na cratera que se formara. Seu Naruto era poderoso. E ao contrário do que as pessoas agora pensavam, não havia descontrole algum  no poder que ele manifestara. A raposa estava sob o comando dele. A raposa estava o ajudando contra Minato, naquele momento, buscando seu sangue, o protegendo como nunca havia feito com Kushina.

Seu lindo Naruto, era incrível ao ponto, de aos treze anos, dominar Kyuubi.

Mas Minato era mais poderoso. Se não fosse, estaria morto.

Seguiu para dentro, pegando uma bacia com água e panos limpos,e então descendo as escadarias para o porão,  construído profundamente abaixo da casa, repleto de selos que  haviam preparado há anos, caso algo assim acontecesse com Kushina. Abriu e fechou portas, pelos túneis, até alcançar uma de ferro puro, com um selo nela que somente ele conseguia abrir. Era uma sala clara, a luz sempre acessa, sabia o quanto Naruto detestava o escuro. Parou na porta, olhando-o pendurado no centro da sala.

As correntes estavam presas ao teto, toda a parede era coberta de selos, os pés dele não tocavam nem mesmo o chão. Havia uma selo de contenção agora em seu corpo, rodeando-o pelo pescoço e tórax em “X”, que assegurava que ele não usaria chackra. As correntes também eram de contenção, assim como toda a sala.

Aproximou-se, vendo a maneira como a cabeça dele estava caida em seu peito, os cabelos loiros estavam avermelhados de sangue, assim como havia em todo o chão, e seco em algumas partes de seu corpo nú. Mas não havia nenhum ferimento, e isso o maravilhava. Mesmo com a contenção do chackra, a raposa de alguma forma ainda o curava. Todos os ferimentos da manhã haviam sumido, restando apenas os rastros sanguinolentos.

Parou a frente dele, erguendo seu queixo. Os olhos estavam abertos, mas pareciam mortos, vazios, não o vendo ali, ainda no genjutsu que tinha o colocado antes de partir. Suspirou, e começou a limpa-lo devagar e com cuidado, o pano macio limpando os resquícios da violência. Não queria ter feito aquilo, mas Naruto precisava ser controlado. E como pai, era seu dever. Já vinham sete dias desde o incidente, e apenas agora parecia estar fazendo efeito os ensinamentos que vinha prestando a ele. Culpava a si mesmo, por não ter visto aquilo vindo. Que colocar Naruto perto das pessoas, poderia influência-lo. Principalmente o garoto Uchiha, e a menina Hyuuga, estavam o mudando. Se não houvesse cortado agora, logo ele acabaria fazendo algo muito errado.

Aqueles castigos doíam em si também, mas eram precisos.

Quando chegou as coxas, viu os rastros de sangue ali, ainda da mesma manhã, seguidos de sêmen seco.

-Acho que fui mesmo bruto demais dessa vez. – falou, terminando de limpá-lo.. As unhas dos pés estavam começando a crescer, quase do tamanho que eram. A cura da Kyuubi era maravilhosa.

Ao terminar, o removeu do genjutsu, recebendo um pequeno gemido, mas os olhos continuaram sombreados, fitando o vazio.

-O time sete reportou hoje. – falou, suavemente. – Kakashi perguntou por você, ele pareceu bem triste ao saber que não ia mais ser seu sensei. Eles não vão mais procurá-lo, você não tem mais nome, ou passado. Só tem a mim. E é melhor assim. Apenas você e seu pai, e ninguém vai se machucar, como sua mãe.

Sentiu um leve tremor  abaixo da sua mão ao acariciar a pele do peito dele, no selo, agora totalmente macia como antes. Levantou o queixo, o polegar brincando com o lábio inferior, sentindo o quanto era quente e macio. Seu Naruto.

O rosto dele ainda havia algo de infantil, aquele narizinho arrebitado de sua Kushina, o formato da boca, e as bochechas. Mas sua mandíbula começava a criar uma curva que não tinha antes ali, mais masculina. O corpo dele não era mais tão longo. Ele tinha músculos e curvas agora. Não era a toa que tantos o desejavam. Seu Naruto era perfeito. E apenas dele agora. Os olhos azuis se focaram mais, e Minato reconheceu medo quando ele o viu. Um medo que não via há muito tempo.

 O rodeou, beijando a curva do pescoço elegante, assim como os ombros, o abraçando por trás. Sua boca foi a o ouvido do seu garotinho, abaixando o tom.

-Você não quer que ninguém se machuque mais. Não é? Responda.

-Não... – foi um sussurro baixo, a voz rouca, havia retornado. A kyuubi havia curado isso também, depois de ele ter arrebentado as cordas vocais dias atrás.

-Muito bom. Bom menino. – Abaixou as mãos para o quadril magro, então para a frente, alcançando o membro com a mão. – Meu menininho.

Começou a masturbá-lo devagar, sentindo corpo adolescente, apesar da situação, reagir aos poucos. Sorriu, sentindo o cheiro de seu excitamento, e o dele mesmo. Sabia como estimulá-lo, conhecia cada parte daquele corpo como ninguém. Continuou beijando o ombro, descendo os lábios pelas costas que ondulavam, mas ele não tentava mais se afastar, como sempre fazia, apenas continuava parado, as respiração elevada.

-Você gosta disso. 

Riu, divertido. Sentiu o membro cada vez mais sólido na sua mão, os testículos inchados.

-Ainda não. – sussurrou, criando um anel de chackra firmemente ao redor da glande dele, impedindo o alivio que viria. Ouviu um gemido de dor, baixo, e continuou o estimulando,  lentamente, o fazendo vir a beira do orgasmo a cada instante. Ouviu logo um soluço baixo.

-Calma. Shhh – falou com suavidade – Só quando o papai quiser.

Puxou seu pescoço para trás, afastando os cabelos úmidos de suor, vendo a expressão de agonia. Seu próprio membro estava doendo em sua calça, a abriu, vendo o quanto estava excitado. Puxou o quadril dele para trás, encostando a glande na entrada, e parando, ouvindo a respiração acelerada. E então entrou, em uma só estocada. Ele gritou, e no mesmo instante a ereção de desfez pela dor. Minato gemeu. Era como se por mais  que fizesse isso, ele sempre voltasse a ser como na primeira vez que o havia o tomado.

Era como se pudesse sentir a ira da Kyuubi na sua pele, sem poder sair. Sem poder pará-lo.

Começou a se mover, devagar, dessa vez o estimulando, acertando sua próstata de forma viciosa, e após minutos, a ereção dele estava do mesmo jeito, pulsando, esperando um alivio. Prolongou seu próprio orgasmo, abafou os gritos dele com a mão, e o tomou até se sentir saciado, chegando ao ápice o preenchendo. Passou ainda minutos sentindo a sensação, ainda dentro dele. Os soluços baixos tomando conta da sala. Saiu devagar, vendo o rastro de sêmen e sangue que liberava, o rodeando. A ereção dele estava vermelha, pulsante. Suor escorria por todo seu corpo, o rosto vermelho, contorcido, o corpo tenso e sensível.

-Fale o que quer Naruto. Fale e o papai vai ajudar.

O viu morder o lábio, e então o abraçou, com um suspiro. Seu dedo longo voltando  a entrada judiada, massageando sua próstata. Naruto tinha que entender. Ficaria preso ali até entender.

Alguns minutos apenas, e sentia as lágrimas em seu ombro, os ombros dele sacudindo.

\- Pai...por favor...

Sorriu.

-...não me machuca mais...

Ergueu os olhos com pesar, encarando o rosto caído. Naruto era uma daquelas raras pessoas, que ficavam ainda mais lindas quando choravam.

-Você vai obedecer o papai então.

Ele assentiu, os olhos quebrados. E Minato sorriu. 

-Tudo bem. – beijou a testa suada, e então os lábios que tremiam. Quando removeu o anel de chackra, o sêmen dele respingou em seu rosto, o corpo dele se sacudiu nas correntes,e o gemido saiu em um grito, meio soluço.

Minato o abraçou com carinho, rodeando seu corpo pequeno que tremia.

-Shh, tudo bem agora meu amor. Papai vai cuidar de você. Ele sempre vai cuidar de você.  Você quer não é? Que papai cuide de você.

A voz saiu fraquinha, doce como seu Naruto.

-Sim papai.

**Author's Note:**

> Foram avisados


End file.
